gold_coast_trading_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hlaalu Desira Dolethis
History: * Background: from birth to age 45: Desira was born into riches and wealth 46 years ago in the city of Balmora. Her parents were both of Hlaalu nobility, owning a house in the city, and she grew up with many privileges that come with being a dunmeri great house noble. Her mother Deesa Dolethies was originally from a prominent Telvanni family, the Hlervus, and she grew up in Sadrith Mora with her brother and parents. Deesa was always very withdrawn, shy and unlikely to cause conflict as she was afraid of such. She was well-read, had studied magic due to her Telvanni roots, and she was rather skilled in the arts of restoration and illusion. However, when she was of age, House Telvanni were looking to branch out, to gain more influence in house politics, and Deesa was married off to a Hlaalu called Caine Dolethis. Caine Dolethis was a stern and hard mer. Whenever someone asked about his past, they would be met by silence. No one simply knew where the mer had come from before, but somehow he had managed to get accepted into House Hlaalu when he was still young. His business grew quickly. He imported wine and spices from the West as well as slaves from all over Tamriel though that part of the trade stopped once House Hlaalu signed with the Ebonheart Pact later. When he was approached by House Telvanni about marriage to Deesa Hlervu, he accepted. He and Deesa settled in Balmora where House Hlaalu had only just scraped the surface of political influence. Deesa and Caine's marriage was not one of love, but one of practicality. He never loved her, she never loved him, but they made it work for the sake of their families. The marriage produced three children: Desira, Verith and Bera. All of which Deesa loved dearly despite being a passive figure in their lives. Bera, the youngest, was known to be a a good, conforming child that did what she was supposed to. She was not exceptional in any shape or form, but she was stable and pretty. And good marriage material. She was married to Fena Dolethis another Hlaalu, born Gneso, at a young age and the pair adopted three children, Dreyla Dolethis among them. Bera died a year ago from a mugging turned fatal. Verith, the second child, was known to be well-behaved, and he did what he was supposed to. Nevertheless, he was a thorn in Caine's eyes. He was not very smart, he had no real ambitions, and he seemed content with simply aiding the family business with his practical mercantile skills. Caine put this to good use in the family business, and he never considered Verith the one to take over once he was gone. Desira, on the other hand, caught Caine's attention early on. The oldest of the three children, Desira was destined from birth to be the heir of House Dolethis, and Caine made sure to educate her the most. But Desira hated schools. She hated having to sit down quietly. She hated having to wear dresses. She hated having to behave like a lady. This hate for conformity made Desira a rebellious child, and she was impossible to keep on a leash. Nevertheless, Caine tried to keep her on a leash, and to do such, it was not uncommon for Desira to suffer beatings and incarcerations sometimes for days without food. Her mother stood by passively, convinced that Caine wanted what was best for Desira. Due to this, Desira and Caine's relationship grew bitter and hateful. The older she grew, the wilder she was, and eventually Caine decided to remove Desira from the line of heritage when she was around 18, and Desira was moved to the backdrop of the family business. This was when Caine adopted Releyn. Releyn was a battle merchant of House Hlaalu who fought in the House War Between House Dres and House Hlaalu. A handsome, young, clever and behaved mer, Releyn won the attention of Caine, and he quickly became a favorite who worked in with Caine and his business. Soon, it was official that Releyn Dolethis would be the heir of House Dolethis, something that Desira despised. It was rumored that Desira and Releyn grew very close, and that they developed a strong friendship despite the father's decisions. However, Releyn's life was short. When Desira was 20 years old, Releyn mysteriously disappeared, and he was never found again. Some speculate that the Morag Tong had a writ on him ordered by Desira, but others speculate he simply had had enough of politics and fled. During a period of grief and mourning, Desira had grown more quiet, cunning and ambitious. Caine certainly noticed this because he announced her the heir again five years after Releyn's disappearance. She was 25 then. Not the rebellious and volatile girl anymore, Desira grew quickly with the task of handling the trade deals of the family business in the West. She grew, learned, evolved. This lasted until her 40th birthday. During that period, some say that Caine groomed her to take over and she danced by his tune. But something changed when she turned 40, and she was sent to the West permanently to work with the nobles in High Rock and Summerset with no option to return home. 5 years later, she was again removed from her line of heritage. * The past year and now: Desira found herself working for an altmer called Draeneth who came from a prominent Summerset family. It was not to the liking of his family, however, and some speculate that they were romantically involved because he was an ardent defender of her, certain that her skills in book keeping were irreplaceable. However, with his death a year ago, Desira had no more defenders, and she had to seek her fortune elsewhere. She found a position in the newly opened Iliac Bay branch of the Gold Coast Trading Company as a negotiator, and she quickly moved up the ranks using her guile, charms and intelligence. During this time, Desira decided she had gained enough allies to retake what was rightfully hers in Vvardenfell. She traveled home more often than ever. It was then that Desira experienced another loss: Her father died at the hands of House Dres, poisoned as part of the dreadful house politics. The culprit was caught, trialed and executed. However, before this, Caine had decided to make Desira the sole heir of House Dolethis, and with his death, she was head of her house and CEO of Dolethis Acquisitions. Some speculate the chances of this happening so closely, but no accusations have been made. It all culminated in Desira gaining the position of Factor of the Iliac Bay branch which had its head quarter in Stormhaven. Wanting to grow her branch far-reaching and powerful, she relocated the branch to the neutral island of Balfiera, and she ruled the branch with a firm hand onwards. It grew large, powerful and far-reaching: What she wanted. Desira did however suffer a personal loss. After Caine's death, her mother Deesa died due to heartache from Bera and Caine's deaths. It did bother her, and she built a fine shrine in the honor of her mother, but she seemed to quickly recover. Desira gained many friends and allies in this period, but it was soon time to look to home. With no obstacles, Desira decided it was time to bring her house honor, to make Seyda Neen grow and to gain power and influence in Morrowind. She left her job as factor in the branch, and took another GCTC job. Offcially a consultant, Desira is now tasked with brokering deals between GCTC and House Hlaalu, but also consult other branches around Tamriel in mercantile and territorial growth. She now lives in Balmora in her newly acquired large estate by a lake. *Rumors: Desira was engaged to Dreynis Hlvervu over a short period, but she broke off the engagement suddenly. Some say that it was her that caged him in Oblivion after this incident. Some say that Desira and Verisine Thelothi are in a committed, romantic relationship, but Desira usually denies that if confronted by it. * Her skills: Desira's major skillset is in the charismatic dimension. She has always been awfully charming, a talented smooth talker, if you will. One could assume she learned from her father who was equally well-spoken, but it may also be a natural talent. Desira was never much a fighter. She was trained to be a lady and a merchant foremost, but while she lived in the West, she picked up a lot of fighting skills. Her preferred weapons are a short blade and a dagger, allowing for swift and fierce movement. She is not an artisan fighter now, but she can definitely defend herself quite well, and while working with the GCTC, she was known to stand on the front lines during physical conflicts or missions. Appearance: A fetching and beautiful young mer, Desira's most prominent features are her steely and intense eyes, her ivory locks and ebony dark skin. In public, she carries herself with grace and pride like she knows she is beautiful and that she is worthy of all the attention and adoration in the world. Desira is usually dressed as a high-ranking noble should be: In fancy, expensive dresses and glittering jewelry that make her eyes and skin stand out fantastically. Always, always, always is there a scent of jasmine around her that would lure the recipient closer to her. She is known to wear armor, however, when she is training or if she is on a mission of some kind. She seems comfortable in both. Not known except by those closest to her, Desira has an odd scar or birthmark (one can't be sure, really) in the shape of a serpent in the palm of her right hand. Additionally, her abdomen is horribly scarred - a long burn mark that goes from hip bone to hip bone.